


You Are Mine.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Delphi’s conception wasn’t romantic but that didn’t mean it lacked emotion.





	You Are Mine.

It's still dark outside, but the fire is burning brightly in the grate, and He’s staring into the flickering flames when He hears her softly padding into the room. He’d allow no other to do this, to enter His chambers without invitation, but Bellatrix isn’t just another follower. No. She’s so much more. 

His chair is understated, but it’s where He likes to journal, ponder, process before the day begins in earnest. Just to the right is a large, luxurious floor pillow, a mound of soft comforting warmth, it seems a little out of place in the room and that’s because it’s not His, it’s hers. She settles onto the pillow, sighing as she rests her head against His thigh and twines her arms around His leg. In the quiet the wood crackles and pops as the fire builds slowly.

He leans forward and hands her His large mug to sip the hot lemon tea within while He presses a kiss the crown of her head. He loves the smell and texture of her hair, cinnamon and silk, lingering for a long moment before He sits back again. The feel of her skin on His, soft, smooth, rich is part of why He only wears silken bottoms wear in the early morning, to share these moments with her. 

The heat radiating from the fire felt good that morning, filling the room with warmth and soft light. She reached up to return the mug to Him and her head slides around on His thigh as she languidly stretched like a contented cat, and He’s convinced that it is no coincidence that her slow warm breath out travels up the length of His thigh through the thin fabric of silk. 

Even as He settles back, her cheek remains against His thigh, at the edge of what she is allowed. Her beautiful eyes are just visible under her tussled hair, watching Him. Even in the limited light, her eyes are alive with hunger, but He waits. 

When He won't relent, the small smile of the vixen appears, and finally she asks, "Master may I?" Her lips are poised over the inside of His knee, her eyes watching Him. He smiles and nods slightly, relaxing into her touch, feeling her adoration find voice through her body.

She works up his thigh slowly, and she fuels His desire. He could feel the full depth of her care that overflows from her, He admitted to Himself long ago they share a connection. No one else knows the extent of it. The intensity of their communication sometimes dwarfs the tactile, and He senses, knows what she desires without words. When He opened his eyes, she’s watching and waiting, speaking volumes silently. When He nods again, her hands slide up His hips, grasping the waist of the silk and drawing them down as He lifts His hips.

Her breath is hot on His groin, tickling slightly as she breathes Him in, hovering close. With each slow breath, the energy flows between them, builds, amplifies. Complementary desires, a tight feedback loop; she watches as He continues to stir and grow, she never gets tired of this intimate spectacle.

But her hunger got the better of her and her eyes returned to his, the need is heavy in her quiet request, "Master, may I please love your cock?" She played her tongue provocatively across her lips its wholly unnecessary, but it emphasises that the accomplished woman on her knees before Him is in fully naughty mode.

"MY sweet one, I withhold very little from you. Arguably I spoil you, which at times leads to you getting into mischief." Her eyes sparkle as she’s remembered past escapades, but she continued to breathe deeply close by His manhood, trying to will it into her mouth.

He grabbed the back of her head, finding a fistful of her lustrous hair and draws her onto Him, commanding simply "Swallow." She opened her mouth and took Him in to the base. As she sucked He twitched slowly, quickly swelling in her lovely mouth. He released her head and sat back, content to feel her love, adoration, lust and every thing else she felt flow into Him. 

She’s an artist, swirling her tongue, sucking first softly then firmly, rubbing he hair across His cock, His balls, spreading kisses, expressing herself and He lets her because it’s her. Continuing to lengthen and swell, she grasped Him then at the base and enjoys watching His growing arousal that she herself produced in Him.

Even as her mouth pops off after slowly sucking back up His length, her deep eyes return to Him again, and the need has subtlety changed her the colour of them darker and she’s the most beautiful thing He’s ever seen. 

He nodded, acknowledging the transition. "Come up here little one", and He drew her close so that she can rest against His bare chest, knowing she needed to feel Him, press her skin into His. Without a moments hesitation she slides her body up His, warm, inviting, so soft and smooth. As His hands close on her hips to pull her onto His lap, she lets out a soft purr. 

She settles for kissing His chest, His neck, teasing His nipples, her roaming hands slowly expressing her mounting need. Her shapely arse feels wonderful in His hands, and He resists the urge to linger, and gives it a last hard squeeze before beginning to draw her nightgown up her body. He feels her core tighten and she draws herself upright as he lips linger on His until she straightens long enough for the nightgown to clear, and then she presses into Him with unrestrained passion.

Their connection swells, seeming to fill the air around them and her body is warm and tingling as His hands wander over he shoulders, back, everywhere He can reach. Feeling the muscles play under her skin, she’s radiating intensity and affection. Her words muffled against His jaw, "Master... Master.. please..” 

As soon as His hands grasp her hips, she snakes a hand between them to position Him inside her lips and draws her up just a bit, then lets her slowly side down His shaft, impaling herself on my cock in slow motion. Watching her pretty face in rapture as He fills her up, she struggled then to maintain eye contact.

She sighed out when His pelvis meets hers, and bites on her lips, He responds with a hard twitch that elicits a small gasp, then she begins to move slowly, stirring herself on Him, her hands resting on His chest. 

She’s quickly lost in the building orgasm, and her eyes shroud as she opens herself, mind, body, soul, and they both feel the senses, the emotions of the other. She tenses up and began to stroke up and down, picking up speed quickly as her engorged pussy tightens around Him. Her sounds, the moans, the whimpers all amplify as she nears the edge, “Master... M-Master.. can I..?” Such a good girl. Asking permission. 

He buries His teeth in her neck right over the runic tattoo, the mark of Azkaban. “Cum for me, Bella, give me ALL your cum, don't stop, ride the waves" she tightens, letting go, and it takes Him deep concentration to keep from doing so as well. She wraps herself around Him, her ankles locking behind Him as she clenches wave after wave of orgasm flow through her. Her juices are running out of her, down His groin and balls, making a mess of the chair but He won’t let her stop, His hands are on her hips forcing her movements. 

She’s mumbling, crying, overwhelmed with the emotion and He reaches under your arse, lifting her up. In reflex, her arms closed around His neck, struggling to keep the connection. The tip of His cock is still inside her, and the yoke in His back tenses as He holds her up. She weighs little and He’s a lot stronger than He looks, and she bears down on the head, just as He twitches and teases her lips making the head of His cock swell. The waves are slowing in her now and she feels suddenly empty.

"Look at me!" the Command is sharp though gritted teeth, and her head snaps up, her eyes wide. In that instant when her eyes search His, He drops her onto Him, spearing His cock savagely inside her. She cries out in pleasure, pain and it turns into a wail as He commands her to cum for Him. 

Her pussy clenches tight as He lifts her again, not content now to let her stay on top. She whines in protest when He slips out of her and shoves her off His lap to the floor, but before she can even start to miss His body heat He’s on her again, roughly pushing her legs apart and ramming His cock back into her wet heat. She’s writhing under Him, gasping, digging her nails in and He growls making her quake, gripping her wrists and pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other now wraps around her throat. Gently at first then tighter, tighter, tighter under she’s struggling to breathe. She looks frightened for a moment but it doesn’t stop her inner muscles from fluttering and tightening, her juices again flooding His cock as she’s assaulted by another orgasm. 

He watches her cum, watches the fear in her eyes mixed with lust, desire.. love.. and He squeezes harder. She makes a terrified squeaking noise, she’s trembling now and it makes His balls tighten, He grunts and it turns into a loud growl as He thrusts into her so brutally her whole body jerks. He loosens the grip around her throat but doesn’t let go hearing her suck in a breath and moan out slowly, she’s drenching Him in her juices, and He holds His own off for a moment longer, about to pull out but at the last moment stays buried deep inside her as He fills her with his seed and she’s besides herself with delight, overwhelmed with emotions she’s sobbing into His shoulder. He grabs her head almost gently and draws her to Him breathing against her neck as He says it, "You are MINE!"


End file.
